Unsatisfied
by ali3nbabe
Summary: My lil take on what happened in the cellar between Charity and Vanessa. (I threw this together pretty quickly so I take full responsibility for any mistakes and also just for it's general suck-ish nature.)


In a move that would shock anyone who had ever met her, Charity Dingle was beginning to question her own intelligence. She was wrong to have told Vanessa to meet her in two minutes. She should have just kissed her there and then in front of the whole flamin' pub and dragged her down to the cellar herself. Snorting at the idea, she wondered what that cow Veronica would have had to say about that. She probably would have gone running off to Paddy with tales of lesbianism and bad service. She snorted again at the thought.

Despite her brief comic distraction, her arousal still thrummed within her making her hypersensitive to the slightest noise as she paced in the cold cellar waiting for the vet to join her. She could have sworn she had heard the door open at least twice in the time that she had been in there, but she knew that it was her own eager mind playing tricks on her. Christ, she hadn't felt like this about anyone in… ever. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush and it was getting slightly ridiculous. She and Vanessa took any opportunity they could to sneak off together and it was a wonder that they hadn't been caught yet, especially with how many busybodies that lived in the village.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. _Didn't imagine that,_ she thought, making her way to the bottom of the stairs. Looking up, she watched as Vanessa closed the heavy door behind her and turned around. Their eyes locked for a brief second before the vet rushed down the stairs.

"Thank God," Charity groaned out a second before they crashed together, lips meeting in a heated kiss.

Hands roamed over curves, pulled at clothes and tangled in hair. It was as though they hadn't seen each other in months, when in truth it had only been a day or two since they had last been together like this. Charity couldn't quite believe how much she craved the other woman, but she forgot to dwell on it when said woman's tongue swept over her lips demanding access. Moaning, Charity turned Vanessa and walked her backwards until she was pushed up against the wall.

"What took you so long?" she mumbled out between kisses.

"I waited two minutes like you told me to," Vanessa breathed out against her lips.

Charity just grunted out her disapproval before biting down on Vanessa's bottom lip and drawing a low moan out of the other woman. Smirking, she moved her lips to Vanessa's neck and slowly started placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat, pausing to bite down once again, only this time on her pulse-point. In response, Vanessa fumbled with the zip on Charity's blouse before pulling it open. Sensing the vet's desire to remove her top Charity shook her head and grabbed Vanessa's hands and pinned them against the wall. The act of dominance caused Vanessa's head to thud back and Charity chuckled against her throat. God, she loved taking control.

Raising her head, she whispered into Vanessa's ear, "Leave your hands where they are, or I'll stop."

She squeezed Vanessa's wrists to emphasise her point and then let them go and raised one arm so it was on the wall above the shorter woman's head. She lowered her other hand, resting it on her thigh, and the contact caused Vanessa to inhale sharply which made Charity to smirk once more. She loved the affect she had on Vanessa, it was almost as if the other woman couldn't control herself around her. It was intoxicating, and she didn't think she would ever get tired of how it made her feel. Wanted. Dizzy. Powerful.

Lowering her lips to Vanessa's once more she slowly began moving her hand up, the feeling of nylon tights under her fingers driving her crazy, desperate to have her hands on the vet's bare skin. Growling against soft lips, she hiked Vanessa's skirt up and grabbed and pulled at her tights until they were out of the way. Pulling back, she winked at the panting woman, who's flushed cheeks somehow made her look both cute and sexy, before sinking down to her knees.

She slowly began kissing up Vanessa's thighs, doing her very best to drive the woman above her crazy. She never tired of this, the feeling of hot skin under her lips. And there was something extraabout the feeling of a woman's skin. She hadn't even realised she missed it until Vanessa came along and suddenly she was wondering why she had even bothered wasting her time on the rough skin of men. She had never felt grateful for Zoe Tate before but now, as she dragged her lips up Vanessa's inner thighs and listened to her small moans, she thanked God that the woman had opened her eyes to her own bisexuality. Every cloud and all that.

Reaching Vanessa's underwear, she leaned forward, intent on teasing the woman just a little bit longer when a voice cut through the air.

"Oh, no no no no no I am not seeing this."

Her eyes snapped up and there stood Paddy, eyes wide and horrified, as though he had just walked in on his parents. So lost in one and other had they been that neither of them had heard him make his way down into the cellar. She was unbothered, having been caught in much more compromising positions before, but she knew, without looking, that Vanessa was panicking so she stood quickly and did her best to block her from Paddy's view while the embarrassed woman straightened up her clothes. She knew she was done when she heard her speak.

"What do you want, Paddy?" Vanessa's voice was shaky, shock and arousal making it almost unrecognisable.

Vanessa wasn't the only one still in shock and Charity had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she watched him flap his hands and stutter something about Rhona before turning on his heel and all but running out of the cellar.

Turning to Vanessa she rolled her eyes dramatically, "Bloody Paddy, what a cockblock."

Vanessa slapped her shoulder, "This isn't funny Charity! A minute later and he would have seen-" but she cut herself off before she could finish her thought.

"Seen what, Vanessa?" Charity encouraged, leaning close to the other woman's lips teasingly, images of what could have been flashing through her mind.

"You know what he would have seen."

"Yeah, I do. Just wanted to hear you say it, babe."

She knew, though, that the mood had been ruined and she would get no further with Vanessa until a later time so, silently cursing Paddy Kirk and his terrible timing, she took Vanessa's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"C'mon, before his head explodes and he tells the whole pub what he just saw," she widened her eyes in fake horror, knowing she was being far too carefree for Vanessa's liking.

Her words lit a fire under the vet who quickly pulled her up the stairs and out of the cellar, the shadow of what nearly happened following them both. She swore under her breath, knowing that she would be frustrated all day having been so wound up and left unsatisfied. She figured that she would just have to get her hands on Vanessa again at the first opportunity. Hopefully that opportunity would present itself sooner rather than later.


End file.
